Solo es cuestión de tiempo
by MrRayney
Summary: Justo antes de que Kim Possible y compañía fueran a derrotarla, El Uno Supremo decide tener una charla con el enemigo jurado del mundo.


**A Matter of Time**

**Escrito por fairystail**

**Traducido por MrRayney**

Otra traducción de Kim Possible, siendo otra historia entre Ron y Shego…en serio amo a estos dos juntos ya sean como amigos o amantes.

**Sin nada más que decir, aclaro que la serie de Kim Possible no me pertenece y es propiedad de Disney. Asi igualmente la historia presentada tampoco es mía, solo me encargue de la traducción.**

* * *

**Solo es cuestión de tiempo**

Si te encontraras prisionero en una celda, entonces se podría asumir que habías cometido alguna clase de delito.

Si te encontraras siendo el único prisionero en esa celda, entonces hacías hecho algo especialmente malo.

Si te encontraras siendo el único prisionero en todo un bloque de celdas completo, entonces habías hecho algo sumamente interesante.

Si te encontraras siendo el único prisionero en una prisión construida específicamente para retenerte…bueno, entonces es seguro asumir que tu nombre es Ronald Adrian Imparable.

El villano mas odiado en el mundo.

Enemigo jurado de todo el mundo.

Líder de un grupo terrorista.

La persona mas cercana de haber acabado con El Uno Supremo.

La prisión estaba completamente vacía, no había nadie alrededor, ningún guardia, robot e inclusive las cámaras de seguridad estaban apagadas. Únicamente se encontraba Ron Imparable sentado en su celda tan solo esperando. Había estado esperando durante casi veinte años y seguiría esperando tanto como fuera necesario, sabia que eventualmente ella se presentaría y su mayor enemiga, El Uno Supremo eventualmente seria derrotada.

Frente a él cayo algo y Ron abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con una bolsa del Buen Nacho tirada en el suelo, El Uno Supremo estaba del otro lado de los barrotes observándolo fijamente.

—Deberías comer algo— comento ella tranquilamente— Es lo ultimo que queda del Buen Nacho en todo el mundo.

Tranquilamente Ron tomo la bolsa y comenzó a saborear de su contenido.

—Están aquí ¿Verdad?

Si las miradas mataran estaba seguro de que un rayo de plasma ya le habría atravesado la cabeza.

—¡No se porque crees que dos adolescentes tontos y una estúpida rata desnuda podrán hacer para detenerme! —exclamo ella con ira— Podrías haber traído al Equipo Imposible, Justicia Global, esos ninjas raros, mis hermanos e inclusive tu hermana habría sido más útil que esos tres idiotas.

Ron tan solo se encogió de hombros, lentamente termino de darle el ultimo mordisco a su comida y miro fijamente a El Uno Supremo.

—Los perros que ladran mas fuerte son los que tienen más miedo.

El Uno Supremo gruño ante aquella declaración, sus manos se cubrieron de plasma mientras comenzaba a golpear los barrotes de su celda. No es como si esos golpes fueran a causar algún daño, después de todo esta celda había sido construida para albergar al hombre mas peligroso del mundo. No es como si esa celda realmente lo hubiera detenido, ella sabia muy bien que de vez en cuando entraba y salía cuando se le daba la gana.

—¡No tengo miedo! ¡No podrán detenerme!

—¿Quién dijo algo acerca de detenerte? — pregunto Ron tranquilamente— El que te detengan no es a lo que le tienes miedo. Es verla a ella, la chica cuya vida tomaste, la chica cuyo corazón perforaste con ambas manos mientras observabas como la luz de su vida se extinguía en sus ojos. Claro que hablabas de como la matarías antes, pero nunca habías tenido pensado que alguna vez ocurriría, solo era pura habladuría para desahogarte. Y luego ella tropezó, estaba destinada a esquivar aquel ataque, pero no lo hizo y murió. Realmente tienes miedo de verla una vez mas ¿Verdad?

Eso ultimo no era una pregunta, fue un hecho. El cielo era verde, las nubes eran negras, El Uno Supremo gobernaba el mundo y ella tenía miedo.

—¡Yo no tengo miedo de ver a esa molesta princesita de nuevo! — grito ella, nunca admitiría verdaderamente que tenia miedo de verla a ella nuevamente.

Ron nuevamente se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo a su refresco.

—Entonces tal vez le tengas miedo a algo más. Posiblemente a esos cariñosos y amorosos ojos marrones transformarse lentamente en odio y desprecio cuando descubra en lo que te has convertido— la expresión en el rostro de ella fue más que suficiente para saber que había dado en el clavo— Tal vez tengas miedo de que la única persona que te llego a comprender y que te acepto ya no te vea como una amiga, ni como una posible amante, ni como un ser humano que merece amor y cariño, si no como un repugnante monstruo cruel y de corazón frio…

Ron tenia mas que decir, realmente mucho pero mucho más, pero fue interrumpido cuando el plasma de su enemiga comenzó a fundir los barrotes de su celda.

—¡CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE! — grito histéricamente mientras su rostro no mostraba otra cosa que rabia e ira pura con una cuantas lagrimas escapando de sus ojos.

Ron únicamente continuo tomando otro sorbo de su bebida cuando ella entro en su celda, ella no lo lastimaría, ella tuvo la oportunidad de matarlo hace años, pero no lo hizo. Ella nunca lo lastimaría ahora ni nunca, él lo sabía.

El Uno Supremo se le acerco peligrosamente, mientras golpeaba la bebida de su mano.

—Nunca me importo él y nunca me importaste tú. Fueron una fase, un juguete y una mascota para divertirme ¡Eso fue todo lo que fueron para mí!

Ron tan solo suspiro y se levantó lentamente, mirando a El Uno Supremo a los ojos.

—Si no te importara ya me habrías matado hace mucho tiempo. Si no te importara no vendrías a visitarme todos los días. Si no te importara entonces no me traerías mi comida favorita. Si no te importara ya habrías matado al resto de mis amigos, quienes se rebelan contra tu régimen. Acéptalo, Shego…yo te importo.

La villana de tez verde no dijo ni una palabra para refutar aquella información, tan solo se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre los pasillos de la prisión.

...

Las paredes de la celda comenzaron a fracturarse gracias a una especie de luz roja, esta línea del tiempo estaba siendo destruida, reabsorbida por la corriente del tiempo donde volvería a ser moldeada en la forma en la que debería haber sido desde un principio. Kim y su yo más joven lo habían logrado.

—Para ser alguien a quien no le importo, es extraño que pases tus últimos momentos conmigo— señalo Ron con una ligera sonrisa.

El Uno Supremo lentamente entro en la celda, su mirada trato de concentrarse en cualquiera otra cosa excepto en él, su ropa estaba rasgada, su cabello despeinado y tenia algunos moretones bastante feos adornando su rostro.

—Ganaste, destruyeron al mono y pronto todos nos iremos. Finalmente obtuviste tu venganza.

Ron suspiro cuando una vez mas se puso de pie y se acerco a la ex gobernante del mundo.

—No se trata de venganza, nunca lo fue y nunca lo ha sido— le dijo mientras apartaba cariñosamente algunos mechones de su rostro— Te perdone por haber matado a Kim hace mucho tiempo, fue un accidente y nunca quisiste que eso sucediera. Pero esto, todo esto…no fue para ti. Nunca fuiste feliz siendo El Uno Supremo, gobernar al mundo nunca te hizo feliz y solo hiciste la vida de todos miserables. Hice todo esto para que las cosas volvieran a ser como alguna vez fueron y como deberían ser, para que el mundo pueda volver a la normalidad y para que una vez mas vuelvas a ser feliz. Pronto todo terminara, nuestras almas serán arrastradas hacia la corriente del tiempo hasta que se unan con nuestros yo del pasado, todo será como debe ser.

Shego miro a Ron con una leve sonrisa adornando su rostro junto con algo mas, esperanza…esperanza de que todo lo que vivió durante los últimos veinte años dejaran de existir y finalmente tener una segunda oportunidad.

—A-antes de que todo esto termine, hay algo que quiero decirte…

Desafortunadamente, sus palabras nunca fueron pronunciadas cuando la línea del tiempo finalmente fue destruida y sus almas desaparecieron en la corriente del tiempo.

...

**_En algún otro lugar y otro tiempo_**

—Te amo.

Todos quedaron en shock.

Ron Imparable no sabia que pensar de esta situación, simplemente se sentía aliviado como si algo malo hubiera sido evitado, también no sabia como sentirse ante aquella confesión dicha por Shego.

Aunque era algo incomodo con ella sobre él y con su puño a punto de golpearlo directamente en la cara.

Shego realmente no sabia que hacer a continuación y tampoco sabia porque había dicho lo que dijo…pero sabia que era verdad.

La única pregunta que paso por la cabeza de Kim Possible fue ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!

Drakken se había desmayado al instante.

Sin embargo, aquel momento incomodo y confuso fue dejado a un lado gracias a los altavoces de la guarida.

—Autodestrucción en T-menos treinta segundos.

—Tal vez— susurro Shego para que Ron fuera el único que la escuchara— Debamos hablar de esto en un mejor momento.

**_Fin_**


End file.
